A Place in the Sun
Cycle 1 - Art of the Draw It was mid day as he young Enmei Hyūga stood at the gates of the village, as the sun shined overhead. Recently being promoted to Genin had him excited, but he knew that his journey had only began; a smile formed on his face as he set out to hone his skills. Making his way through the forest, the birds chirping and flying past as he moved. He knew the prefect place to train, its dense vegetation and open areas made it the prefect place practice his craft. After some time he finally reached his destination, he took in a deep breath and exhaled as he looked at the area. "The Third Training Ground, I never get tied of seeing it" he thought to himself as his excitement grew. "Now is not the time to get excited, now is time to get down to business" he said as he looked for a suitable area to set up. Scanning the area the found a good spot, a lake facing an open area. He pulled out a scroll from his pocket and opened it before placing it on the ground. Placing his hand above it and making a hand sign caused a smoke to erupt from the scroll, which was blown away by the wind. With the smoke gone a simple brown bow and a quiver of arrows lie on the scroll, causing Enmei's excitement to return, Despite his clan's main form of combat being taijutsu, he wanted to learn the ways of Kyūjutsu after watching the movies of one of his favorite actress. Strapping the quiver on his back and putting the bow on his shoulder, the pulled out a second scroll, it like the first one revealing a small target board. Setting the board up not too from from the edge of the lake "this should be prefect and challenging" he thought as he turned around looking for a good vantage spot, noticing a large tree not too far off. "Now onto the hard part" he said as he made his way to the tree, gathering chakra in his feet, he scaled the tree reaching an area he found decent to start from. He removed the bow from his shoulder and looked at the target, the sun gleaming off the surface of the lake made it harder to see. "Let's see if I can hit it without assistance" he said as he pulled an arrow from the quiver, nocking it. He focused the target and took in a deep breath before exhaling releasing the arrow as he exhaled. Flying through the sky with a decent speed, Enmei's smiled as he watched it make its way toward the target only for it to completely miss and fly into the lake. He laughed "I knew this wasn't going to be easy" he said as he nocked another arrow. He planned to continue shooting until he ran out of arrows or it became too late. Hours seems to pass at the continued to release arrow after arrow, several missing with a few hitting the target. Now down to his last arrow he figured it was time to try something new. He nocked his last arrow and began to flow his chakra into his arms. He could feel his muscles increase as he did. Further increasing his flow as he pulled back. In an instant the bow snapped hitting him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him off balance. Scrambling he quickly tried to regain his balance only for him to mess up the amount of chakra. The branch snapping beneath him, sending him plummeting to the ground and landing on his back "good thing I wasn't too high up or things could have bad" he said laughing as he got up dusting himself off in the process. "I guess that means today's training is over with for now as he made his way to the target. "Seven out of twenty hit the target and and eight lost to the lake" he thought as he recovered the arrows he could before sealing them and the target back into the scroll. He stomach growled which caused him laugh "guess it's time to head him" he said he turned around and began making his way back to the village, rubbing his chest as he did. Cycle 2 - Fire Within Enmei walked through the gates of the village once again, it was a new day and after the issue the other day he figured it would be better to train using a different method. He rubbed his chest, remembering the issues with his bow snapping, he continued into the forest moving quickly as he headed towards his intended location. The sunlight shinning through the trees, warming the area and after several minutes of traveling through the forest he reached a clearing. Looking around he began to remember the movie he watched, something he did quite often in his free time. The movies giving him the motivation to push him further toward his dream. Enmei walked around the area, the heat of the sun beating down on him "man it is hot today" Enmei stated as he wiped sweat from his forehead. He stopped "Ah I know" he shouted as figured out what to focus on today. Like most ninja the was tested to see with elemental nature he aligned, with his being "that would be a perfect thing to focus on today" Enmei thought to himself. While not their usual method of combat he had seen some of this kin using fire release and other nature transformations. While he could have spoken to one of them in order to help, he first wanted to see what he could do on his own. "I should be on a body of water just in case, setting the forest on fire would be bad" he stated as he made his way to the lake. As he walked onto the surface of the lake he slowly made his way, unlike controlling his chakra to remain standing on a tree branch. The movement of the water made it more difficult as he had to constantly balance and adjust his chakra so he wouldn't fall in. From what he learned doing his testing fire release is typically always used offensively, revolving around kneading chakra in the body into flames that the user then breathes out from their mouth. while knew he was long ways away from using proper fire techniques, he knew that he could try for some more simple variations. "Alright lets do this" Enmei said as he began to control his breathing while gathering chakra and kneading it. He could feel his body heating up more as he did "now" he thought as he expelled the converted chakra from his mouth. A small flame from his mouth which quickly faded into nothing, expecting something more he simply laughed "guess I needed more chakra. Once again". Repeating the process again, Enmei converted more chakra into flame, breathing out and releasing a much larger stream that traveled farther this his previous attempts. "Simply releasing it as a stream doesn't seem too difficult to pull off. Let's try something more difficult" he thought. He took in a deep breath, kneading chakra like before he stated weaving hand seals. As he made the seal a strong gust of wind blew across the lake causing waves which threw him off balance, disrupting his chakra flow and the chakra he was channeling chakra into his feet, causing him to fall into the water. Enmei sigh as he regained his composure "That was refreshing thought I should have been more focused" he said as he stated over. Making the rat seal then the tiger followed by the dog, ox, rabbit and finally the tiger. With the hand seal make, a small fire ball from his mouth and faded away quickly. "I have to get the chakra balance right" he said as he weaved the previous hand seals once again, this time using more chakra. He gathered more chakra within his stomach and began converting it much like before. He could feel his stomach heating up much more the before, but this felt different. With the release of the chakra a few small shot from his mouth. Lasting much longer then is other attempt, "alright one more time but with movement" he ran across the surface of the lake shooting fire balls into it as well as the sky. Repeating this several times unique he began to tire "I think that's enough for right now. I cant go overboard or I will exhaust myself" he pulled out a few from his pocket and consumed them. "These things are nasty, but they are effective" he said as he walked down the lake. "I still have some time to kill, I guess I will practice something else". Cycle 3 - Swift Movements Category:Training Role-Plays